Grunide
fhghfghfghfh Grunide, '''self-titled as the Clever Honcho of Deep Green''' and also known as The Bloody Beast, '''was a seven-star Vandel and the main antagonist of the '''Black Horizon Arc, as well as the secondary antagonist of the''' Return of Beltorze Arc.''' Background Grunide was created as a brutal, powerful monster, however, he despised himself because of it. By soaking himself in an herb every day, he donned a green-colored skin that balanced his personality and gave him a calmer appearance. Grunide then took over the area that would later become known as the Black Horizon, so he could have complete access to the ruins that would help him with his Great Undertaking of the Century. At some point in time, Grunide invited Rozzgoat to serve under him. The meeting went well at first, until Rozzgoat referred to Grunide as "pal", causing Grunide to go into a rage, destroying Rozzgoat's castle and his eye, even destroying the monsters that he (Grunide) brought with him. Afterwards, Rozzgoat joined Grunide out of fear. Grunide also approached Kissu around two years ago, wanting Kissu to help him decode the ruins to help him with his great undertaking. One day, while Kissu served him dinner, he and Grunide talk about Baron, with Grunide commenting that he respects him. History Return of Beltorze Arc Grunide hears about Beet defeating his Giant Beetle, and he sets his eyes on killing Beet. But first, he visits the Dark House of Sorcery to purchase some Wood Ants. While making his transaction, he overhears a five-star Vandel talking about how cowardly he was and that the Vandel could easily defeat him. Still calm, but at breaking point, Grunide goes up to the Vandel and shatters his collarbone as a warning. Grunide leaves the Dark House with Dangowl, ashamed of how he acted, wanting to always remain calm. Grunide tracks Beet to Ledeux and unleashes Criminal Torches in the city. While Poala fights them, he shoots her from an alley with a poison dart and hangs her by her wrists to attract Beet. When Beet finds Poala, Grunide shoots a poison dart at Beet's heart, apparently killing him. Grunide gloats about his victory, but Beet gets up, revealing that he caught the dart. Beet says that Grunide is quite calm and clever, making Grunide happy. Grunide then prepares to kill Beet, but Beet realizes when Grunide powers up that Grunide is really a brute in disguise, angering Grunide. But before Grunide can kill Beet, he is stopped by Beltorze, who wants Beet for himself. Not wanting to give in to Beltorze's goading, Grunide reluctantly leaves. When he exits the city, Grunide unleashes his pent-up rage on Dangowl, and slowly calms down, hoping that maybe Beet could give Beltorze a nasty surprise. Later, Grunide destroys his 100th country and is awarded his seventh star by Shagie, gloating about how it was too good that he had seven stars and Beltorze was "dead" at the same time. Shagie asks him what he is going to do when Beet enters the Black Horizon, and Grunide answers that he sent "him". Black Horizon Arc After Ventura foolishly confronts Beet, Grunide tortures him for his lack of temperance. He tells Ventura and Rozzgoat that he has already sent Frausky out to destroy Beet. After Beet is apparently killed in an explosion, Grunide congratulates Frausky, Rozzgoat, and Kissu on getting the job done. He then departs to work on the Great Undertaking of the Century. After Kissu betrays him and Frausky, Ventura, and Rozzgoat are killed, Grunide goes into an extreme rage and completely destroys his castle and most of his minions, though the actual event is unseen. When the Beet Warriors arrive, Grunide captures Kissu, revealing that he has calmed down a little, but just barely. Grunide then reveals the Great Undertaking of the Century, a project where he creates his own monsters without the Dark House of Sorcery's help, the thing that will earn him his eighth star. He offers to let Kissu return to him and help him complete the Undertaking, but Kissu must first kill Beet. Kissu refuses, and Grunide starts to get angry, but Beet and Poala break into his chamber. Beet tells Grunide that Kissu isn't his servant anymore, but he adds the word "man" at the end. The informal address causes Grunide's rage to completely take over him, as his skin begins to break off and he starts turning into his true form. Grunide, now in his true form, causes an explosion which destroys his chamber. He yells to the Beet Warriors, wanting to kill Beet for making him turn back into this form. The Beet Warriors start attacking him, but their attacks have little affect on him as Grunide battles the Beet Warriors through pure instinct. Beet shoots a full-powered Cyclone Gunner blast at Grunide, and he esily blocks it, but he is then hit by Kissu's Frozen Wave of Divine Blue. However, the Frozen Wave only goes skin deep, and Grunide easily shatters the ice as Beet attacks him with the Crown Shield. Grunide intercepts the shield and throws it and Beet against a cliff. As Grunide stands there, he notices Dangowl, who rushes to him with happiness, but Grunide tells him to go away, saying that Dangowl could no longer calm his anger. He asks Dangowl if he could withstand "this blow", and he unleashes the Fierce Wave of Infuriated Steel, wiping out the surrounding area. Dangowl runs away sobbing, and Grunide commnets that he is alone again. Grunide goes to where Beet is, and pulls him out of the wreckage, glad that Beet was alive so he could still unleash his anger on him. Grunide throws a Supreme Punch at Beet, but it misses Beet due to the fact that Beet was so weak and Grunide was so strong. The disparity in power let Beet be blown away by the whirlwind force of the punch. Grunide appears to attempt the Fierce Wave of Infuriated Steel again, but instead breaks down sobbing, lamenting on how he lost everything just because of a "piece of garbage" like Beet, and cries out to Beet, asking him why he won't die in the manner he chose for him. Grunide then rushes at Beet, but his punch is blocked by the Boltic Axe, which Beet managed to bring out. With the Boltiz Axe, Beet is able to draw blood from Grunide, but Grunide easily heals them while he waits for Beet to tire out. However, Beet accidentally strikes Grunide's horn, causing Grunide to cry in rage. He attacks Beet, but is unexpectedly set on fire by Poala, who managed to leap above him. Grunide puts the flames out with difficulty, and prepares to use the Fierce Wave of Infuriated Steel again. He uses it, but it does not affect anybody. Poala runs toward Grunide and uses Fire Tengeki, which Grunide counters with Dark Power. However, Poala forces the Tengeki to explode, blowing off Grunide's right arm as Beet forms the Boltic Axe in midair and severs Grunide's horn. Grunide collapses, apparently dead, but he gets back up and grabs Beet, intent on killing him before he died. However, Beet uses Fire Tengeki to light Grunide's arm on fire, causing him to drop Beet. A chain reaction then blows off the right side of Grunide's face. Still standing, but with his stars breaking, Grunide asks Beet if he thinks he won and Beet replies yes. Grunide then thanks Beet for defeating him with such a good strategy, so that it wouldn't seem like he died as The Bloody Beast. As he dies, Grunide tells Beet that since he severed his horn, Dark Power is running unchecked through his body, which will result in a massive explosion. Grunide then dies smiling, as his body swells up. However, thanks to Milfa, his body is lifted up into the air where it explodes without harming anyone. Legacy After Grunide's death, Beet instantly becomes known as a threat in the Vandel Community. It is because of this that all the Seven-Stars meet for the first time in an attempt to get rid of Beet once and for all. Personality and Traits Relationships Beet Grunide has been interested in Beet since Beet killed his Giant Beetle, and instantly marked Beet for killing. However, after he is prevented from killing Beet and Beet kills Beltorze's phantom, Grunide begins to see Beet as a real threat and makes more plans to finish him off, though he does not consider Beet to be a danger to Frausky and Rozzgoat. However, when the Beet Warriors kill Frausky, Ventura, and Rozzgoat, and lead Kissu to betray him, Grunide develops an intense hatred of Beet. This hatred is only made worse when Beet triggers Grunide back into his ture form, and Grunide plans to not withhold anything when attacking Beet; trying to kill him through any means. When Grunide' attacks fail to kill Beet, Grunide's attitude grows worse, until he is defeated by Beet, where he regains his old composure. Before he dies, he gives Beet his respect, thanking him for defeating him with such a good strategy. Dangowl After Grunide's rage was unleashed by Rozzgoat, he destroyed Rozzgoat's castle in addition to his own right-hand monster. Grunide then came to the Dark House of Sorcery asking for a monster that could withstand his attacks, and the Dark House gave him Dangowl, an armored beetle. Dangowl was completely faithful to Grunide, and Grunide wass grateful to Dangowl for letting him vent his rage on him. However, Dangowl failed to calm Grunide's rage when Grunide's servants were killed by Beet, and when Grunide turned into his true form, he dismissed Dangowl from service because Dangowl could no longer help him anymore Frausky Grunide had a good enough relationship with Frausky that he trusted him to kill Beet on his own. However, he still had Frausky wear a poison bracelet. Unlike with Ventura and Rozzgoat, though, Grunide's and Frausky's relationship did not seem to be based off the latter's fear of the former. When Frausky died, Grunide became angry enough to destroy his castle and his minions. Rozzgoat Grunide trusted Rozzgoat enough to make him his second-in-command, however their alliance is mostly based on Rozzgoat's fear of him, due to Grunide destroying his eye in a fit of rage. Of course, Grunide put a poison bracelet on Rozzgoat just in case. When Rozzgoat died, Grunide became angry enough to destroy his castle and his minions. Ventura Grunide put a lot of trust in Ventura, however he valued him less than Frausky and Rozzgoat due to his cowardice. Grunide knows that Ventura's body and personality are better suited for scouting rather than battle, and is quick to remind Ventura of that fact, so Ventura will not get himself and Grunide in a bad situation. Ventura wears a poison bracelet like Grunide's other minions, and Grunide has been shown to use it to torture Ventura when he gets out of line. When Ventura died, Grunide became angry enough to destroy his castle and his minions. Kissu Grunide valued Kissu as an important pawn for the Great Undertaking of the Century, but valued him little as an actual person. Grunide trusted Kissu to get his missions done, but of course put a Poison Bracelet on Kissu. When Kissu betrayed him and killed Rozzgoat, as well as helping Beet kill Frausky and Ventura, Grunide was angry enough to kill him, but understood his importance and Abilities and Powers Category:Vandels Category:Seven-Stars Category:Antagonists